Groups
Formal player-run organizations, teams, businesses, etc. on the game will be treated as "groups." Each group fits a specific category, and each must also follow the guidelines and requirements outlined below. For the categories, we have noted examples or explanations as needed. Group Categories * Heroic: Justice League of America, Avengers * Businesses: Stark International, Lexcorp * Law Enforcement: NYPD, SHIELD * Criminal: HYDRA, Intergang * Family: Arrow Family, Bat Family * Mercenary: Secret Six, Outlaws * Government: Checkmate, Suicide Squad * Political: Themyscira, Latveria * Social: The Hellfire Club, The Rave * Sphere: Magic and Mysticism, Underworld Group Requirements Groups must adhere to the guidelines below. New groups may be requested from staff via the +request command, making certain to include all the required information noted below. * A group leader must have been approved on the game for a minimum of two (2) weeks. Groups must maintain active leadership, including both an OOC Head and OOC XO, at all times. Group Heads are responsible for communicating with Plot Staff to coordinate role-play and help group members join in scenes. * Groups must have (and maintain) an active roster of at least six (6) players to be entered into the +groups system. * Groups must remain reasonably active; if a group appears to be in active, staff may request that they post logs to the wiki to verify activity. * Inactive groups, groups that fall below membership requirements, or groups that do not demonstrate active OOC leadership may be removed from the +groups system by staff. * Player teams and organizations may exist outside the +groups system (if such facility and resources exist for the characters, as they have been approved); the system is just a formal way of tracking active teams with sufficient membership to contribute actively to the game. * New group requests must include a starting member roster, a brief note (about a paragraph) identifying the group for the purpose of the +group listing, OOC group head (leader), OOC group XO (secondary leader), a desired group name, any notable special resources, the team headquarters, and a team charter (see below). * If the team has any special resources, particularly statted gear, these will be listed as group resources (see '+help +res' on game); group leaders can add entries to this list, and then they should send a +request to staff to have the resources reviewed. Team Charter The team charter must include the following information. The entire document should be brief, probably about 200-250 words long. * What is the group's IC mission statement? That is, what purpose does it have in the world--what does it do? * How will group policy decisions be made? Is this solely up to the OOC group head, does it require a vote, or is there some other method? * How are new members admitted? Does this require appointment and/or voting? Can players app into the group, or must they RP their joining? Is the group open to anyone, or are there particular restrictions? * What are grounds for removal from the team? What is the process for removing someone? Is a vote required? * What IC leadership exists for the group? How are IC rules/policies decided for the group? How are IC changes in leadership determined? * What is required to change the OOC leader (and/or XO) of the team? * What is required for the team charter to be altered? Is there a member vote required? Category:NEWS